kohefandomcom-20200214-history
Hallshera
"And i can see it weighs heavily on you. I will not ask what you have done but i am sure you acted according to your best judgement. Maybe you need someone else to tell you to forgive yourself." : —''Hallshera to Elizabeth Gray'' Lady Hallshera of House gray is the only offspring of Vampire Queen Yelandra. Born as a vampire roughly 500 years ago. After a series of conflicts with a zealous order, she has broken all ties with her clan and has spend the past centuries finding herself again. Since then she has traveled the world and has learned much of the world and has developed a talent for making money through trade. She finally settled down in the Kingdom of Hearts, where she reunited with her old friend Elizabeth Gray. The two of them have since entered a romantic relationship and are about to marry. __TOC__ Biography __TOC__ Personality Hallshera is calm and collected and usually tries to solve most of her problems in the most diplomatic manner possible. She treats people she meets with kindness and cares a lot about those she calls friends, family and loved ones. When she or her friends are threatened she reveals a more cold and at times even sinister side. Since the undead invasion she will even arm herself and rush into battle with those she cares about. The most important person in her life is her fiancé Elizabeth. Hallshera will always think about how every action might affect her beloved and will always do her best to be at her lovers side. __TOC__ Appearance Hallshera is a tall grown woman of slender build. She has long purple hair which she usually wears in a high bun. Her skin is pale and contrasts with her choice of clothing which are usually long and elegant purple gowns. She has purple eyes that are constantly observing every detail of her surroundings but also emit a kindness that stems from her kind personality. She tends to fold her hands in front of her and assume a straight posture as she has trained herself to make a good appearance.__TOC__ Powers and Abilities __TOC__ Powers * Yelandra Strain Vampirism: Hallshera was born with the same type of vampirism as her mother. It grants her a number of powers. ** Superhuman Strength: Hallshera possesses greater strength than a regular human. It allows her to lift heavy objects with ease and strike at her targets with deadly force ** Superhuman Stamina: She '''has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for long periods of time. Hallshera has yet to experience fatigue. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Her skin and flesh are less susceptible to trauma and injury than a regular human. Most of her internal organs are not vital to her life functions and will regenerate even when badly damaged. ** '''Immortality: '''Hallshera is no longer subject to aging. She has lived centuries and hasn't aged a day since her 25th birthday. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Her skin, flesh and bones heal at a speed quicker than humans. Bleeding stops almost in an instant and small wounds are healed within a few hours. Graver Injuries even take her longer to heal but the process can be accelerated by feeding. ** '''Superhuman Senses: '''Hallshera has senses that are somewhat better than those of an ordinary person. She has a keen eye that helps her when throwing objects and her vision is not impaired during the night. ** '''Vampiric Seduction: '''She has the ability to control the minds of others when she looks directly into their eyes. It is a power which can be resisted however if the target musters enough willpower. __TOC__ Abilities __TOC__ Weaknesses * '''Vampiric Hunger: As a vampire Hallshera needs to regularly feed on the blood of the living or her powers will weaken and she will eventually die. Due to the unique nature of her strain she is however also able to feed on the sexual energy of those she has intercourse with. * Weakness to Silver: '''The touch of silver burns her skin and impairs her healing abilities. * '''Living Vampire: '''While her beating heart make her immune to the harmful rays of the sun, it also leaves her more vulnerable. Injuries to the heart will take longer to heal and more extensive damage to it can be fatal. __TOC__ Equipment Weapons * '''Warmammer: Hallshera's main weapon is a two handed Warhammer which she can swing at considerable speed. The weight of the hammer combined with her unnatural strength make for a deadly combination. A direct hit can spill doom on the affected body parts, causing immense physical trauma. * Hand axe: She carries a one handed axe which she uses from time to time. Either as a throwing weapon, for parrying maneuvers or just when she needs to cut something.Parrying Dagger: * Parrying Dagger: She carries a parrying dagger which she uses for more advanced defense maneuvers. When using it, she sacrifices some of her offensive power but catch enemies in hook maneuvers, which might present her with an opening she needs. * 4 Throwing Knifes: When the situation calls for it she carries around 4 throwing knifes which she can use to engage enemies at range. Her unnatural eyesight allow for precise hits but is nevertheless something she uses rarely as she is more used to close range combat Armor * Chestplate: In combat Hallshera is clad in heavy armor. She wears a chestplate of hardened iron which covers her entire torso and protects her from most light attacks. She will often angle her body in a way that attacks slide of her chestplate and then go in for a counter attack. * Leather Gloves: Together with her chestplate she wears a pair of heavy leather gloves which add some protection but also allow her to maintain most of her fine motor skills of her fingers. * '''Leather Boots: '''She wears a pair of heavy leather boots which give her good traction and add further protection * '''Iron Knee Pads: '''She wears a pair of iron knee pads which protect the front of her knees. * '''Iron Shin Guards: '''The last piece of her armor set is a pair of iron shin guards which protect the front of her shins.